Wade Wilson (Ziemia-616)
Deadpool to fikcyjna postać z komiksu o tym samym tytule. Zamordowany przez najemnika X-Menów. Galeria 120130628113126.jpg|Deadpool w solowej grze deadpool_52.jpg|Na okładce komiksu Ryan.jpg|Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool Deadpol_geneza_wolverine.jpg|w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) imaghyes.jpg|Bez maski 10754197625 64749c323e o-1-.png|Deadpool w grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Deadpoolscndprint-1-.jpg|Przebranie Deadpool'a Deadpool HV-1-.jpg|Deadpool we własnym serialu animowanym The deadpool-1-.jpg|Deadpool w kreskówce "Mega Spider-Man" 41MdfB5BOCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|w wersji LEGO 2005 C&D #15.jpg indeks545.jpg Zdolności Naukowcy z Programu Weapon - X zwiększyli szybkość, refleks, wytrzymałość oraz siłę Wade'a. Deadpool posiada także czynnik regeneracyjny, skopiowany z czynnika Wolverine'a. Umiejętność ta cały czas ewoluowała przez co Wilson zdolny jest zregenerować odciętą kończynę w kilka minut. Potrafi też przeżyć trafienie w głowę pociskiem z pistoletu. Wade jest doskonale wyszkolony w posługiwaniu się bronią palną oraz białą. Potrafi również konstruować materiały wybuchowe. Historia Pewnego razu absolwent uniwersytetu w Calgary, Wade Wilson razem ze swoją małżonką Mercedes znaleźli ciało ledwie żywego człowieka. Okazał się nim profesjonalny najemnik/zabójca T-Ray. W podzięce za ratunek najemnik zabił żonę Wilsona a jego samego ciężko ranił. Wade zapewne by umarł gdyby nie odnaleźli go pracodawcy T-Ray'a którzy szukali swojego pracownika by pogratulować mu spartaczonej roboty. Po tych wydarzeniach Wilson postanowił zostać najemnikiem aby odnaleźć człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć jego żony. Niestety krótką karierę w tym zawodzie skończyło zdiagnozowanie u Wade'a raka. Nie mając nic do stracenia przyjął propozycję naukowców z enigmatycznego Programu Weapon X na przeprowadzenie eksperymentalnej operacji. Jednakże doktor Killbrew i jego zespół przeliczył się. Nie udało się stworzyć kolejnego Wolverine'a, Mavericka czy Sabretootha. Proces transferu sztucznego czynnika regeneracyjnego pokrył całą skórę i twarz Wade'a okropnymi bliznami. Program spisał Wilsona na straty i wysłał go do więzienia dla nieudanych eksperymentów. Po krótkim załamaniu spowodowanym groteskowym wyglądem Wade zbiegł. Stojąc przed płonącym więzieniem wymyślił dla siebie pseudonim -Deadpool Media Komiksy deadpool Film Deadpool (2016) - Ryan Reynolds jako Deadpool W X-Men Geneza Wolverine zagrał go Ryan Reynolds. Premiera filmu Deadpool planowana jest na rok 2016. Seriale Wystąpił gościnnie w serialu animowanym Mega Spider-Man Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Deadpool (Gra) * X-men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse. (pojawia się jako boss, gdy go już pokonujemy możemy grać tą postacią). Ciekawostki *Deadpool nie jest mutantem. Za jego obecny wygląd oraz moce regeneracyjne odpowiadają naukowcy z programu Weapon X, którzy w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine zniekształcili jego ciało i dali mu nowe możliwości: teleportacja, wysuwane ostrza na nadgarstkach, zwiększona szybkość i siła. *Deadpool dobrze wie, że jest bohaterem komiksowym. *W grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes są tak zwane "Misje Deadpoola", które stanowią swego rodzaju misje bonusowe. Po zdobyciu i wykupieniu wszystkich Klocków Deadpoola otrzymujemy jego grywalną postać. *Niedawno wyszła nowa miniseria komiksowa pt. Deadpool vs Carnage. *Nie można powiedzieć, że jest dobry ani zły. * Przemawiają do niego dwa głosy. * Nie może umrzeć. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #153 Deadpool wysadza cały świat, ale sam nie ginie. Później sam zabija śmierć i wraca na Ziemię, gdzie tworzy własne imperium, by rządzić światem. Na końcu jest uwięziony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią - znajduje się w próżni. Stamtąd nie ma ucieczki, dlatego też pozostaje tam na wieki. Okazuje się jednak, że to jego halucynacje, a on sam jest na normalnej Ziemi w więzieniu w Anglii. Nie może jednak wyjść ze swojej wyobraźni i strzela sobie w głowię, jeszcze jako śmiertelny Wilson. To kara od śmierci. Potem zostaje przywrócony do życia przez naukowców TE-XX-Men. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #143 Deadpool klonuje samego siebie i mści się na Wolverine, którego zabija przecinając go na pół. Jego klon jest jednak oporny jego intencjom i przebija go ostrzem. Następnie oddaje się operacji plastycznej, by żyć jako normalny człowiek. Żeni się z Sue Storm, ale wcześniej zabija Reeda przysięgając sobie, że to jego ostatnie morderstwo. * W planowanym komiksie Deadpool #171 Deadpool chcąc popełnić samobójstwo po nieudanej akcji zażywa nieznaną mu trutkę. Wbrew jego woli Deadpool poczuł się świetnie, ale wkrótce objawiły mu się efekty uboczne. Deadpool zamienia się w wielkie, czerwone, oślizgłe monstrum pozbawione świadomości i idzie zmierzyć się z Hulkiem. Kiedy zielony wielkolud zostaje pokonany po jednym uderzeniu, Hulk przyzywa Ligę Siłaczy, czyli Thinga, A-Bomb, Iron Mana (Hulkbuster) oraz Abominację i Juggernauta, którym udało mu się namówić do planu. Deadpool zostaje "zabity", a Thing odrywa mu głowę. Po odejściu wszystkich siłaczy Wade Wilson, który powrócił do człowieczej sylwetki otwiera oczy i na tym kończy się komiks. * Zakochał się w śmierci, dokładniej w jej kobiecej postaci Kategoria:D Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Frighful Four Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Maggia Kategoria:Departament K Kategoria:Landau Luckman & Lake Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Deadpool Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Z świadomością istnienia czwartej ściany